


Hands Free

by TheMockingCrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Service Top Dave Strider, Strap-Ons, Strapless Dildo, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows
Summary: When Dave decides he wants to buy a dick, he Rose and John head to the local sex shop to make a selection. The hard part is choosing his new toy. The easy part is the stress testing.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Rose Lalonde/Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde/Dave Strider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Hands Free

The first step in the door was overwhelming anxiety and a sense of not belonging, of being alienated and awkward. The second step, though, was much more welcoming and got both John and Dave fairly relaxed once more. Rose strode ahead, practiced and used to the place by now, for she already knew where they needed to go. Or at least where she was pretty sure they needed to go, even if John and Dave weren’t quite caught up to the concept yet. Sex shops could be pretty intimidating if you weren’t used to them, but she hoped they’d warm up quickly.

There was shopping to do.

“So, depending on what you want, there’s a lot of options,” Rose explained as she strode towards the dildo section, then further towards the straps. “Are you wanting to feel it too or just let it work its magic on the other end?”

“Rose, you sound like you work here,” John snorted, grasping Dave’s hand to tug him along to the right section when he got distracted by some of the videos and books on display. “We don’t need kama sutra stuff, dude, focus.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m comin’.”

“That’s the plan,” Rose said. “And yes I know I do, but I can’t help it. I’ve visited this establishment many times and tend to source my wares from here because it’s a good company,” she chuckled. “It’s better than ordering online, right? When you can actually feel and see the thing and examine it closely for a first time buy?”

“I guess you’ve got a point, but that doesn’t explain the mail order stuff you keep getting,” John hummed, eyeing different glass toys curiously. Were they safe? ...Well, obviously they must be or they wouldn’t be for sale in here, now would they. The idea was intriguing though, a different material altogether.

“Like I said: for first time buys. I can kind of judge by the company if I want to buy something online or not, especially after investigating similar items in here,” she said, giving a wave to the store attendant who called over that if they needed anything to just come ask for assistance.

First name basis. Rose’s toy box made a lot more sense now.

Dave, the main reason they were here in the first place, was trying his best to play it cool and was failing. There were dicks of all sizes, shapes and colors here and he knew precisely what he wanted to do to his partners with one. It was just a matter of finding the right fit, the right color and size. The right attitude. His first dick had to be special, but he was grateful for his shades helping to hide just where he was looking at any given time.

“Where uh. Where the fuck do I even start?” he asked, baffled by the displays. Jelly dicks, glass, medical grade silicone, cheaper materials. Toys that required a strap, toys that worked with a suction cup attachment for a strap, toys that could be inserted into the vagina and used as a functional dildo, double ended dildos. Where the fuck should he even start?

“Well, your budget first. Then materials,” Rose said.

“Or just poke around and see what seems interesting then we can adjust based on budget?” John suggested.

“I’ve got enough to get somethin’ real nice, and I’d like somethin’ real nice,” Dave said. “...I’d just also like to find somethin’ I’d actually use. You remember the packer fiasco.”

“Ah, yes. The gummy thing,” Rose said with a displeased look. “That was from ordering online and it being a bad material, I think. But it won’t be like that, I promise. We’ll find something you’ll like.”

Dave made an uncertain sound and tried to relax his eyes in the face of everything ahead of him. So much of it was-

“Jesus that’s a lot of neon pink.”

“Mm, yeah.. That’s an issue. But there’s a lot of options too,” she said helpfully. “We can always order online if there’s a different color you want.”

Dave could feel his palms getting sweaty and his face getting warm as he shuffled from foot to foot, trying to imagine what each of these would be like. He wanted something that could be used on both John and Rose, something sturdy that wouldn’t hurt him. He knew Rose could handle a lot, and John had been topped by her more times than Dave could count already, so size and general shape would be easy to narrow in on.

“Do you feel much when you’re toppin’, Rose?”

“Mm. Depends on the toy,” she said. “Some of them I’m only getting off on the fact I’m fucking one of you. Others, there’s clitoral stimulation involved. Some of them even vibrate, remember? I certainly feel that.”

“...Maybe this is a mistake, you’ve already got so many, I don’t need t-”

“Dave, we’re finding you a dick, and that’s that,” Rose said, slapping him on the ass when he took another step backwards so he’d step forward and stay on target. “My toys are my own and while you’re obviously free to play with them, I’d like to see what you pick for yourself to fuck us with when there’s an entire store to choose from,” she purred.

His reddening face went a few shades darker before he nodded and focused more intensely. Okay, come on, Dave. Think. Money wasn’t an object right now, he’d gotten paid and wanted to treat himself and everyone was supportive of that plan. What was something that caught his eye?

A strap similar to the type Rose wore caught his eye, comfortable and soft but sturdy enough to withstand anything with its well fitting ring. Rose grinned when he picked it out, then cast her eye back to the wall of things… before stepping away.

“Call me if you need me, I’m going to go take a look at some of the other items.”

“Me too,” John said eventually, drifting an aisle over to look at the different types of plugs curiously. It seemed like his embarrassment was broken and he was stuck permanently in the curiosity stage of development, wondering at the different shapes and styles as if they were… well. Toys.

Dave decided to keep the strap, but the choices to make were still overwhelming. Size, shape, color, texture, design, style, sale, no sale, ring or no ring compatible. Slowly he exhaled and reached for the nearest box in red to see what it was up close. Double ended toy. Workable, but not quite what he wanted. There was nothing wrong with it per say, but it wasn’t what he was looking for as far as something that could really let him get his hips working.

The pink was a bit of a turn off for him, so Dave decided to hunt by color instead, choosing neutral black and white or offsets in interesting warm and cool tones. When he’d narrowed it down to a few sections, he started finally finding some things that interested him. One, first off, was a simple toy for the strap. Utilitarian, decent size and firmness, he was sure it’d work comfortably. He wanted it just for the sake of having it around and knowing it’d work, but something in him said to keep looking. Somewhere here was the perfect dick for him and he’d find i-

The package was long and thin, deep cherry red and marked for discount. Dave grinned a bit at it when he realized what he was looking at for sure: a strapless toy, bulbed end angled just right to facilitate some friction against his clit while also giving his best to his partners. It sounded interesting enough that his stomach churned with excitement as he double checked the measurements and tucked it into his other arm for safe keeping. This should work.

This was the one.

John, nearest in the store, was still fascinatedly looking at plugs, potentially without any interest in buying them. There were as many styles as the dildos, though the shapes were more formalized. Some packages promised amazing prostate massage or perineal pressure, while others were unisex in design. He’d selected a few and was looking at them with his head cocked, weighing the metal one in one hand as if expecting it to declare its weight differently than on the package.

“Find somethin’ you want?”

“Ah. No, not this time I think. Maybe next time though.”

“Ooh, already plannin’ on next time huh?” Dave teased.

“Hah, yeah I guess. Look at you though, did you finally grab what you wanted? Or… wait, hold on, let me grab a basket,” John said when he realized everything was just just tucked under Dave’s arm.

“Nah, no need, I got it,” Dave promised. “I picked this dick, I’ll carry it.”

John grinned at him before rising to his toes to look around for where Rose went off to, peering over aisles before blinking. “Well, I found her, but I dunno if we should bother her.”

“She’s lookin’ at leather isn’t she.”

“She’s looking at leather, yes.”

Sighing, Dave shook his head and walked out the aisle to go the direction John had last been looking in, rolling up on Rose as she examined some different fetish items with a fond eye. She grinned and plucked up a crop, tapping it against her palm.

“Think I should get it?”

“If you want? What would you even use it for?”

“Saving my hand when you two need spanked,” she snorted. “No, there’s a lot of uses for a crop other than just that. Maybe another time, though.”

“See anything you want while we’re here?” John asked. “Dave’s set. Er. You are set, aren’t you?”

“I’m gonna be broke after these three things, I’m good,” Dave said, looking down to his soon to be purchases before glancing back up.

“Mmm… I think I’m good for now as well. After all, the new things Dave’s getting are already going to need a nice thorough testing,” she said, glancing over Dave’s haul with an approving eye. “Wouldn’t want to over decorate the cake as it were.”

“Maybe I wanna decorate your cake.”

“I don’t believe those toys come with a cum tube, Dave,” she smirked.

Face reddening again, Dave adjusted his grip on the toys and looked around to re-orient himself before heading for the checkout. “If we’re done, I’m gonna go ahead’n pay so it doesn’t look like I’m plannin’ on walkin’ out with these things under my hoodie.”

John hung back by Rose for a moment, reaching up to move some hair behind her ear out of habit before she could do it herself, and grinned. “Think he made good choices for real?”

“I think so. They suit him just fine. I’m looking forward to seeing him use them, though.”

“You too, huh.”

“Dibs on the first round,” she said, smirking when John frowned and let his shoulders drop.

“Damn it, you’re fast.”

“Yes I am, you snooze you lose.”

  
  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
  


Though Dave was eager with his purchases, he didn’t use them right away. The boxes and strap hung out in his room beside his bed for a few days, being examined and held at different times as he got used to the idea. They were his. He had toys of his own like this now, and he could use them any time he wanted. It was just finding the right time to use them that would take a bit of doing. Nobody wanted to rush him, but everyone was intrigued, so it was down to Dave to make his move when the time was right.

Time was right when they were all watching movies one night in the living room, Rose trying to work on a knitting pattern she couldn’t quite understand on one end, John draped over the other, and Dave sprawled out over both of them like a warm weighted blanket. Dave knew this movie frontwards and backwards, side to side and back again, and no matter how many times they’d seen it John always paid attention like it was the first time ever. It was kind of cute, really. He waited till a big moment was coming, let it pass, then leaned up on his elbows to start kissing at his jawline when the distraction wouldn’t be an issue any longer.

John was sweet, responding shortly to the kisses with a few of his own, before going for the dramatic and scooping Dave closer for a deeper Hollywood kiss suddenly enough that the blonde laughed and kicked his feet, disrupting Rose’s attempts at her new pattern. She rolled her eyes but chuckled at the pair of them, and set her things aside before joining the fray, climbing on top of Dave’s torso to plant a kiss against both their cheeks.

“That was kinda sudden,” John noted with a chuckle when they parted for air, rubbing his cheek where he knew a bit of lipstick was now no doubt smudged. 

“What can I say, I’m in the mood,” Dave murmured.

“Oh? In the mood?” Rose hummed, kissing the side of his neck. “The good mood, or the passable mood?”

“The best mood,” Dave confirmed with a hum of his own, shivering at the sudden feel of her teeth on his throat. Fuck his neck was such a weak spot for him. 

“Really now,” John said, opening his arms to hold both of the blondes at the same time, giving them a squeeze. “Mood for kisses? Or ‘get the fuck upstairs’ mood?”

“Kisses,” Dave said, taking another while John was in range before pausing to kiss Rose instead. When they parted he smirked. “Though I wouldn’t mind the kissin’ takin’ place upstairs. Might wanna kiss more of ya’ll where I can’t reach with clothes on.”

“Finally going to test your toys?” Rose purred.

“You know it, gonna pull that shit out like excalibur and resheathe it in the stone till it breaks.”

“I’m not sure if that’s sexy or not,” John said. “Can we not do the breaking?”

“The breaking’s the fun part!” Rose laughed, reaching a hand up to comb at John’s hair. “How about you let us go so we can get off of you and take this upstairs?”

“Mmmm. Okay. You drive a hard bargain though,” he said, giving another squeeze to the duo before releasing them. Dave and Rose both stood after a bit of untangling, then grabbed a hand each and yanked John up to his feet so he’d follow them upstairs, laughing as they led him along. “You know, the couch would have been fine too.”

“Says the guy who’s too long for the sofa,” Dave snorted, making Rose laugh as well.

With a bit of shuffling of positions, the trio made it upstairs and headed for John’s room, home of the biggest bed. Dave made a detour to his own room to get the toy he wanted to try most, bringing the strap and the generic other one for backup in case it didn’t work as expected.

Rose was already on John’s lap by then, perched on his thighs and giving his neck a good working over while he helped her get her shirt off. Dave grinned and set his things aside before joining in the stripping. Off went the jeans, the hoodie, off went the baggy tshirt and the binder. He took a deep breath when the constriction was gone, relieved to get the extra expansion again. Fuck yeah that was a good feeling.

“The tiddies have been released, we’re screwed now,” John said. He didn’t always wear it but when he did and peeled it off before getting frisky? He meant business.

“Not quite yet, but you’re thinkin’ the right direction,” Dave said, going to the box he’d brought in to take the toy out, setting it on the corner of the bed with a grin. 

“I called dibs before,” Rose said, rising on her knees and giving her hips a wiggle till Dave came over and tugged her pants down, leaning over her back as he slipped them down around her knees and felt along the swell of her ass and hip, down to her thigh and back. “I do hope you’ll indulge me.”

How could he not? She was warm and perfect under him, smelling like her perfume and residuals from her shampoo and traces of incense, and plenty eager to tease.

“You mind goin’ last this time, John?” Dave asked. “I mean, she did call dibs. It’s illegal to deny a dibs call, I don’t want the cops bustin’ in here and seein’ everyone’s ass.”

“I don’t mind at all,” John said. “Do either of you mind if I get handsy though?”

“With those piano hands? Please, get handsy as you want,” Dave said, smirking when John reached forwards to clasp Dave’s ass, squeezing with both hands. “I’ve gotta get that thing in...”

“Already?” Rose said. “If you can get it in that fast then I wonder how long you’ve been thinking naughty thoughts before acting on anything,” she said as she slipped off of John’s lap to retreat towards the center of the bed.

“A while,” Dave admitted, leaning back into John’s hands till they went lower and started to feel around. He shifted his legs apart to welcome a hand up front, groaning softly when cool fingers stroked over overly warm lips.

“Can verify, goddamn Dave, what a mess,” John teased, stroking a bit faster once he reached for the bud of a waiting clitoris, making Dave’s knees weak.

“ _ Shit _ ,” he hissed. “Aren’t I supposed to be the one doin’ the drivin’ people wild thing right now?”

“You already are,” Rose promised. “Come over closer and help me get ready? If you’re set already I’ve got some catching up to do.”

John released his grasp on Dave and stood up to ditch his own clothes while the blondes made use of his mattress, Rose propped against the cushions with her knees parted in welcome, breasts falling to either side of her chest in mimic, and those purple eyes watching Dave like a predator as he scooted up to pray at the altar. Down he went to kiss her stomach, her hip, the center of her pelvis, then down lower to her pubic hair and beyond before sighing comfortably and sinking down to his stomach and forearms for balance. He suckled and licked, probed with his tongue and alternated with flat, slow licks, knowing just how she liked to be sampled.

After a bit of shuffling around, John had returned to the bed and rested on his side observing, idly stroking himself with a smile. Fuck he loved these two dorks so much, Dave with his bangs in his eyes and his face half buried between Rose’s thighs and Rose with her blissful expression and soft panting sounds of encouragement. He stopped his stroking to scoot closer, grasping one of her breasts and rolling the nibble between thumb and forefinger as he caught her lips in a kiss, swallowing down her wanting noises, encouraging her to be louder if she wanted to let Dave know he was doing good.

The breathy noises gave way to groans and moans that only grew more insistent when Dave grew more intense, pushing Rose’s limits but not giving her more when she wanted it. Fingers? They were there, helping to trace the shape of her, but they certainly weren’t pistoning against her sex like she wanted so badly.

She’d just have to wait for the show to start for that to happen.

When his jaw ached and his tongue felt more than a little numb, Dave backed off and rubbed his mouth before reaching back to feel for the toy. John broke the kiss with Rose to grin his direction, curious about how the toy would look when it was in place, curious how it worked. Rose didn’t have one of this kind, after all, so seeing it in action before it came for him would be neat he assumed.

He settled back and parted his own knees before stroking the toy against his entrance a few times, biting his lip as it teasingly slipped against him. Being in control he was able to start working the bulb against himself more firmly, testing it, spreading wetness here and there before trying again. With a bit of work, the bulb slipped into place, leaving the dildo sticking out front, a ribbed section stretched over his clit and the front of his vulva. Bright red and a little intimidating, he was satisfied with how it looked. Not some faux piece of replacement, nothing flesh toned, nothing too human shaped. It was obnoxiously colored and fit him like a glove, and when he closed his legs it jutted up like a challenge on his lap.

John whistled appreciatively, but Rose just moaned and rubbed at herself to make up for the fact Dave was gone, hips working now and then reflexively.

“Think you can take it now?” asked Dave as he rose up onto his knees showily, wiggling his hips. “Check this shit, it doesn’t move when I do, this bitch ain’t goin’  _ anywhere  _ I don’t want it to.”

“Dave, I could take it about five minutes after you started to eat me out,” she admitted. “Get your skinny ass up here and fuck me, or I’m going to jump on you and do it myself.”

“Pillow princess.”

“Watch it, or your tongue won’t be the only sore thing,” she said with a smirk, withdrawing her hand as Dave crawled closer and tried to get into position. Tried being the key word. This was new, and was taking a little bit of adjusting to find the right angle for, the right position. Dave grasped the base cautiously as he probed at Rose’s entrance, savoring the moment when her eyes fluttered shut wantingly in response, before steadily starting to breach. A bit more shuffling, and he released the grasp on the toy, trusting it to stay in place as he rocked his hips further forwards an-

“Ow, go a bit slower,” she murmured.

“Oh, sorry. Hang on, I’ll jus- Fuck, is it coming back out? I can’t tell.”

“Is it coming loose?”

“No, no, I just. I can’t tell where things are on this just yet.”

“You’re doing fine,” she promised, reaching up to grasp at his upper arms, rubbing at them both gently. “Maybe hold the base still, it might help stabilize it.”

Nodding, Dave reached down to grasp close against his own body before gently trying again. When Rose didn’t complain, he took it as a sign all was well to pull back and gently coax further inside again. When he bottomed out, Rose hooked her ankles around his hips and moaned softly, squeezing at him in encouragement.

“I can take it,” she murmured. “I can handle it now.. Go ahead and show me what you’ve got, Dave.”

“You sure?”

“Damn Dave, I’ve never gotten to see this angle before with you two,” he said with a grin. “Looking good.”

Dave smirked and took a spare second to flex playfully before refocusing on his task, pulling his hips back with his grasp still on the toy before lurching forwards. It wasn’t the smoothest stroke in the world, but it was still enough to make Rose whimper and squeeze at him for more. Who was he to say no to that? Another pull back and push forward. By the fifth time, Dave was working out the tempo and angle he needed and wanted, hips working in a rhythm he’d dreamed about using them in this position for ages in. Save for the wet noises coming from Rose, and the groans they were both releasing, it was a fairly quiet affair and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

The angle allowed for him to kiss her, to curl down and kiss her chest, to feel at her sides before he released the toy and grabbed her hips tight, lurching himself forward to hump harder against her body. Enthusiastically, Rose gripped the sheets and tipped her head back, glancing over to John who seemed pleased just to be near them in the moment.

He was keeping his hands mostly to himself, though now and then he’d reach out to stroke a breast, an arm, Dave’s leg, Rose’s stomach. There was no limit to how long this could go on however, save for Dave’s stamina and their own eagerness. No refractory period like himself, which was half of why he was still stroking at himself. It’d be a shame to get off too quickly when it was his turn with Dave, but getting off once beforehand offered a way to last longer. ...And with the view, who wouldn’t be getting off?

With the rhythm and angle found, Rose parted her knees wider and spurred her heels into Dave’s ass, trying to help drive him deeper, rocking her hips in time to make the sensations better for them both. Every time they connected bodily Dave was getting rubbed as well, and it was starting to drive him out of his mind. Was this what dudes felt all the time? Friction and delicious pressure and heat and the press of legs around them? The thought of it was almost as erotic as the act itself was, chest to chest and hanging on for dear life to each other as Dave worked his hips at an angle, striving to find Rose’s G spot. 

Judging from the way she suddenly tensed beneath him and cried out, he was pretty sure he found it. That or she was just that close anyway and having that little angle change was all she’d needed to hit her peak. Hard to tell, Dave was just busy giving it all he was worth till she finally shuddered and kissed at him breathlessly.

“A-ah, fuck. Fuck. I need a breather,” she said, panting when Dave finally stopped stirring her insides around.

“Yeah?” Dave asked, grinding down a bit, savoring the whimper he got. Fuck she was so sensitive now, the temptation to just keep going was strong… but she’d said pause. So pause it would be. Carefully he pulled back, bracing the toy as he withdrew before sitting back shakily on his knees to pant and observe his handiwork. Rose looked wiped but satisfied, reaching down to play with herself absently before chuckling.

“Less cleanup than with you, John.”

“Yeah, yeah, not all of us are that lucky,” he said, already wiping up from his own self realized orgasm with softly huffing breaths. “At least now there’s more proof of how messy you are on your own.”

“Please, I was hardly alone. You’re in for a treat,” she said with a pleased sigh, stretching in place before slowly scooting away from the damp spot. Whoops. “I’ll change the sheets after. Would you like a towel, John?”

“Yeah, that’d be good,” he said, already rummaging for lube in the side table after managing a good pot shot with his used tissue into the garbage can. “Should we put a condom on it too?”

“Mm. Might help. Could be fun,” Rose said as she slowly got up. “Might help with the friction too.” 

“A condom?” Dave asked, surprised for a moment before remembering that a few of Rose’s toys worked better with condoms on them. The idea was kind of erotic, making his stomach warm. It only got more warm as John came and knelt down in front of him off the side of the bed, carefully opening a condom wrapper and unrolling it down over the toy while looking up towards Dave’s eyes. He smirked a bit.

“You’re almost as big as me.”

“We in a dick measurin’ contest now?”

“You know it.”

“Whip it out,” Dave said with a grin. “I wanna see.”

Standing up, John stroked himself a few times to get the flagging erection to stiffen again before crouching a bit to get nearer to where Dave was, measuring loosely with his splayed hand. 

“See? Close but no cigar, I win.”

“Only for this one, your song and dance’ll change when I upgrade to bigger in the future.”

“Size queen.”

“Says the dude who can take Asmodeus without flinchin’.”

“You can too!”

“...Touch é .”

“Do my ears deceive me or are we discussing Asmodeus without me?” Rose said as she came back with a towel and draped it on the center of the bed. It appears she’d made a pitstop to her own room as well, a small vibrator in her left hand remaining where it was She blinked and looked at both John and Dave’s dicks before chuckling softly and shaking her head. “I believe in that regard I do indeed have the biggest.”

“Biggest dick energy,” John chirped.

“I’d pay you money to never say that again.”

“I’ll pay you twice as much to say it all the time,” Dave countered. 

Rose tapped a finger on the tip of his dick in a steady but firm pattern, toying with the reservoir tip and making the toy nudge along Dave’s clit all over again till he groaned. “Let’s focus now, Dave. We’ve got to get John ready for his turn. It’d be rude to leave him waiting.”

Taking his cue, John slipped his long legs up onto the mattress and stretched before getting comfortable on his back. He paused and lifted a leg curiously, miming rolling over. “Wait, should I be on my knees instead?”

“Could Dave reach properly if you were on your knees? We don’t have a ton of cushions in here to prop you up.”

“...Back it is.”

Taking the lube in hand, John was about ready to douse his own fingers in it before Rose caught the bottle and took it from him, perching beside his hip.

“Oh, no, allow us.”

“Us?” he asked.

“Of course us. Dave did an excellent job of getting me ready, I thought I’d pass it along and help get you ready. Dave’ll help as well.”

“Oh,” John said as he realized, relaxing back and parting his legs a little less shyly. Rose gave him a generous dollop of lube before handing the bottle over to Dave, letting him apply some to the condom’s exterior for that extra bit of slipperiness they’d need.

“Think I’ll be able to find your prostate easy enough?” Dave asked as Rose bit the side of John’s neck and gently started to tease him open with her right hand, sitting back on his heels. He found himself idly stroking the toy even once the lube was in place, enjoying the bit of friction it gave him. It felt good in his hand, firm and solid, just weighty enough inside his pelvis that the shifting was delicious.

“If you can’t that thing’s a-ah ow.. Easy Rose, maybe add a bit more?” John stopped, smiling when Dave leaned forward to add another dollop for her to work into him with. When he was comfortable again with the fingers within him he sighed and let his head drop back. “If you can’t find it with that thing, then either it’s gone missing or your dick’s defective.”

“Pretty sure it’s not defective,” Rose said. “I quite like it after all.”

“Pardon me, our preferences don’t  _ always  _ overlap,” John sniffed, trying to sound snooty. “There’s a chance it might not be up to snuff for me.”

“Please. You’ll be beggin’ for more once I start nailin’ you,” Dave said confidently, placing his hands behind his head and giving his hips a showy rocking once he sat up onto his knees to be more in view on the mattress. John whistled, though it shook and died down when Rose started moving her hand faster with crooked fingers, making him shiver in place.

“Jesus, Rose, just like that.”

“Think you’re about ready? You don’t need as much work as with Asmodeus for this,” she murmured near his ear, kissing it before nipping the lobe playfully.

“Y-yeah. Yeah, I think I can take it,” John said, looking past Rose’s pale sheet of hair to look Dave up and down. “Jesus though, you’re looking like a snack like that Dave.”

He smirked, striking another pose, then another, then flexing before kissing his own bicep near one of the moles. “Hell yeah I do, I look like an entire goddamn buffet.”

“Will you two stop flirting before he tenses back up again,” Rose said with a smirk of her own, wiping her hand off on the towel before resting a hand across John’s chest. “I want to see the doofy face he makes when he comes.”

“You already know what that face looks like!”

“So? I’d like to see it again.”

“Easy, easy,” Dave said as he scooted closer. “Okay. I think this’ll be like how it was with Rose,” he murmured to himself, bracing the toy with the back edge of the condom between his fore and middle fingers from above. “Just gotta find the right angle and-”

“Uh. Dave, a bit lower,” John said, rising up on his heels to give an example of how far before resting downward again.

“Oh. Right, yeah, sorry man.”

“It’s all good,” John promised. “Just a bi- ah. There. Yeah, you’ve got it now,” he said, voice altering a bit to something lower and warmer when he could feel Dave probe properly at him.

“This angle?” Dave confirmed, before gingerly pushing further in a few inches. When he paused, again bracing the toy as he backed out, it was with more confidence that he pushed back in. Soon enough he was working up a rhythm, every so often submerging more of the toy within John till they were flush and Dave felt confident enough to release his grasp on the dildo’s back edges. In and out, nice and easy, same as he’d done for Rose. The only difference this time was when legs came around his hips, they wrapped much further around the outside of his own body and long leg hairs tickled at the bare skin of his sides.

They were similar in the ways that mattered though, as far as Dave was concerned with trying his best to please them as their service top du jour. Both of them made the most delicious breathy noises when they were being hammered into, they both gripped at the bedsheets with white knuckles, they both moaned and groaned like breathing when just the right angle was found inside of them and neither of them knew how to stay still. Though bigger than both he and Rose, John writhed with the best of them when Dave found his prostate, voice going high and desperate as it started to spur his second orgasm closer faster than he’d assumed it would come.

There was just something about a new toy on a new body that really turned John’s cranks apparently.

Soon enough John had spilled up against his own stomach, but he didn’t call it quits. Instead he curled forward to kiss Dave on the lips while he continued to energetically work against his body, panting in tandem as he was jostled by the movement. Only when the sensitivity was too much did he call it quits with a shudder, pressing on Dave’s shoulders to call him off.

“Hoooly shit, okay. Yeah, that’s a keeper,” he decided.

Satisfied, Dave pulled out and removed the condom from the toy to dispose of in the trash. While still standing he popped a loose squat and dislodged the toy with a sigh, standing straight on shaking legs afterwards, grinning at the pair still on the bed.

“Dave? Come here,” Rose purred. “Your reward is waiting,” she said, holding the vibrator she’d procured up, clicking its on button on so it buzzed to life.

Dave didn’t need to be told twice. He’d dropped the toy and was on the bed in an instant, nestling in between John and Rose to rest on his side comfortably as Rose sidled up behind him and slipped the toy between his legs on the low setting, the buzzing working directly against his sensitive folds and worked over clitoris. He arched his back and jerked in place as he adjusted, panting breaths coming back when John covered his mouth with his own, fingers tangled in his pale hair. Rose kissed along the back of his neck and worked a hand beneath him to hold him around the slender middle, bracing him back against her own warm body when he shuddered.

He was overwhelmed. Everywhere was a mouth, a hand, touching, tasting, stroking, and through it all the toy drove him up the wall. He came once, hard, but Rose didn’t stop. Instead she turned the speed up to medium and made him whimper, not wanting to call it quits yet. Not yet. Dave could still remember legs wrapping around his body, the luxurious sensation of rocking his hips into his partner’s bodies, the tang of Rose on his tongue, the taste of John on his lips.

The buzzing grew more intense as Rose switched it to high and jiggled the toy teasingly, making Dave lurch his hips against it needily, toes curling. So close. He could feel it coming like a storm someone sees from a ship, all around them but not there till it was right on top of the bow, shaking the hull and everything within it within an inch of their lives. Dave’s second orgasm hit like a freight train and he cried out into John’s lips before instinctively retracting his hips from the toy.

Rose turned it off and let the toy drop, rubbing his abdomen gently as if congratulating him. John let him breathe, but swung a long arm over both the blonde’s to hug them tightly, cuddling them good and close before swinging a leg up over Dave’s body to rest a knee on Rose’s thigh.

“I think… I think I like my dick,” Dave finally said when he could think straight.

“Me too.”

“I concur,” Rose said. “You made a good choice, Dave.”

“Heh… Fuck I love you guys,” he murmured.

“Will you love us more with a shower?” Rose asked. “As much as I enjoy the sensation of dripping with my own fluids, it does start to feel less appealing after a while.”

“Mm, yeah, a shower would be great,” John agreed. “Last one there’s a rotten egg?”

“I’m rotten, carry me,” Dave said dramatically, “I can’t feel my fuckin’ hips.”

“Right. Two good eggs, one rotten one,” said John, standing up and then bending to scoop Dave up behind the knees and back. The gentle hold lasted a moment before he shifted his weight and settled Dave on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes instead, slapping his ass a few times.

“Augh! Dick!”

“No. Ass. Dave do you need another anatomy lesson?”

“A nice thorough one,” Rose crooned.

Dave had a distinctive feeling his shower wasn’t going to be that restful… and welcomed it.


End file.
